Ace's Season 1 Highlights/Sinistras Losing Streak
Here is my created Season's highlights as we get done with the first 10 matches of my Season 1. Enjoy! ---- Dick Thompson: Good Evening TWF Fans, this has been some season so far as The Mighty Dexteras have been beating the snot out of the Sinistras as they lead the scoreboard with 6 wins for the Dexteras and 4 wins for the Sinistras. Let's check out the results. Colonel Cossack: Yes, ROLL THE CLIP!!!!!! Dick Thompson: Our first match begins as the Canadian dynamo Face-Off Phil swashbuckles against Captain Carpal. Captain Carpal under estimated Phil as he sank his ship down to the mat, winning the first match for the Dexteras. Colonel Cossack: Colonel Cossack shoots and... nothing but crushing!!!!(hitting Dick) Dick Thompson: Colonel stop that, our next match pitted Danny Kaboom against Dwayne Bramage, Danny took the lead, but Bucks come in the help Dwayne with a mind controling device, but Danny short circuited it with a bazzoka barage, taking another win for the Dexteras. Colonel Cossack: A yes, I wish I was there to see some crushing. Dick Thompson: Colonel you were with us when the match began. Dick Thompson: Bucks then came back in the ring to end the Sinistras losing streak. Colonel Cosssack: Or is Colonel Cossack's reign of victory just begininng! Dick Thompson: OK? As I was saying, Bucks took on Mahi Mahi Mindy, who bought her out with a case full of gold.Finally winning a match for the Sinistras. Then the Sinistras came back in the game as the gloomy Sinistra Rolf the Reaper faced Milty the Clown, after some fun, nothing could make Rolf happy, but Milty focused on making him laugh instead of winning making Milty lose the match. Colonel Cossack: Good Riddance to that dumb clown!!!! Dick Thompson: But the Dexteras weren't gonna hold back as the Death Defying Mr. Extremo faced video game champion Corbata. Corbata may have rendered Extremo's jet pack usless with the illegal cheat code, but Mr. Extremo comes the win the match with the most extreme ending in TWF history. Colonel Cossack: Ah I never got tired of that ending. Dick Thompson: The Sinistras took another win as N Fuego took down Wasabi with the Forbidden Dance. Colonel Cossack: Hey, why is called "Forbidden Dance"?? Dick Thompson: I don't know Colonel. Our next match was with the Sinistras biggest powerhouse The Big Time against Knockout Ninja. Whoever lossess this match would be banished from the TWF, thanks to the Knockout Ninja spedd and giant shurikens, he was able to dodge the deadly Time Bomb and take the win for the Dexteras, leaving the Sinistras without their big powerhouse. Colonel Cossack: Serves that puny thunmb right for being weak and wimpy!! Dick Thompson: That's not very nice Colonel. Then The Visitor threw down with the Dextera caveman Gogachog, The Visitors technology apairently wasn't enough to takeout Gogachog and Gogachog won another match for the Dexteras. Then the Dexteras and Sinistras tried to keep eachother from winning as both Weredog and Snagglefangs were captured, ending in a tie. Colonel Cossack: Oo, oo, oo, Dick let me do this next one. Dick Thompson: Ok Colonel Colonel Cossack: OK Ok so this guy is crushing this guy and is like "Hey you crush really good, but not as good as the mighty Colonel Cossack, I know, he is the best crusher ever, even better than puny Dick Thompson"... Dick Thompson: Colonel!! Colonel Cossack: What did I do? Dick Thompson: Our final match was Master Mobster Mugsy Thumbscrew against Gary the Intern, Mugsy had the upper hand but the Dexteras gave him some big scissors to scare off his goons, but Bucks once again comes to help the Sinistras by letting loose some kangaroos in the ring beating up Gary and winning the match for the Sinistras. Well that's it the next match will be the royal thumble of Weredog and Tom Cat vs. N Fuego and Rolf the Reaper, will the Sinistras win or will the Dexteras dominate the ring. Colonel Cossack: Why you asking me?!? I don't know?!? Dick Thompson: Good Night TWF Fans.